


loving the alien (not yet)

by majrtom



Category: David Bowie (Musician), Iggy Pop (Musician)
Genre: Aliens, Gen, Romantic Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majrtom/pseuds/majrtom
Summary: Дэвид – этот несуразный инопланетянин, с которым они когда-то столкнулись в кукурузном поле – никогда не жаловался на земное солнце. Скорее наоборот, восторгался земными мелочами, такими как легкий бриз, ощущением капель дождя на лице, шумом грозы за окном. Даже снегом. Стоило объяснить ему, что на Земле есть Рождественские традиции, как тот выскочил на улицу как был: в домашнем свитере, который Джим отыскал на распродаже, босиком, в одних только брюках.
Relationships: David Bowie & Iggy Pop
Kudos: 4





	loving the alien (not yet)

Девяностые не были спокойным временем. СССР пал, растерзанный на части изнутри, в Нью-Йорке прогремел теракт, один из многих в то время, в ФБР опять появлялись дела, связанные с «нашествиеv зеленых человечков».  
«Серых» обязательно поправил бы автора Малдер. «Зеленый цвет — один из многих мифов об инопланетянах». И был бы прав. Разве что с «серыми» он немного ошибался. Но об этом ни Малдер, ни Скалли пока что знать не могли.

Дэвид нередко вздрагивал, заслышав «Игги». Первую пару лет уж точно, пока не свыкся с музыкальным псевдонимом своего товарища. И с мыслью, что на Земле под словом «инопланетянин» понимают собирательный образ несуразного существа негуманодного типа с большими черными глазами, напоминающими эллипсоиды, трехпалыми руками и ростом или до полутора метров, или обязательно выше трех.

Солнце било в глаза столь нещадно, что не спасали даже солнцезащитные очки и откинутый козырек. Джим на заднем сидении безмятежно дремал, надвинув шляпу — шляпу Дэвида между прочим! — на самые глаза. Было немного завидно. Отчасти потому, что тому не приходилось вести машину сутки напролет. У Джима не было ни прав, ни навыков вождения автомобиля, а последний раз, когда кто-то из группы попытался научить того водить, автомобиль очень успешно влетел в столб через десяток километров. В какой-то момент всем, включая Джима, пришлось свыкнуться с тем, что в поездках тот не более чем балласт. Извечный пассажир.  
Но Дэвида это устраивало. С лучшим другом время летело незаметно, не было и шанса уйти в себя, забыться, витая в облаках. И за это он был благодарен Джиму. Собственные мысли пугали, они роились в голове подобно темному, непроглядному вихрю, засасывали в себя и не отпускали.

Солнце, наконец, победило защитное покрытие очков и глаза зажгло от прямых лучей, Дэвид резко затормозил, сворачивая на обочину, и спрятал лицо в ладонях, вжимая пальцы в веки. Джим, потревоженный резкой остановкой, сел, отчаянно зевая, и обеспокоенно перегнулся через коробку передач  
— Эй, все нормально?  
Дэвид стянул очки и отчаянно заморгал, пытаясь прогнать цветные круги перед глазами. Боль была такая, словно роговица начала плавиться под солнцем, заливая раскаленной субстанцией зрачок, нервы… нервы уж точно. Левый глаз, имевший мидриатичный зрачок, жгло сильнее всего, и боль расползалась дальше, отчего начинало колоть в висках и звенеть в ушах.

Всё было слишком ярким: салон автомобиля, приборная панель, обеспокоенный Джим, собственное отражение в зеркале откинутого козырька. Он снова закрыл глаза.  
— Давай, Дэви, вылезай  
Подхваченный под локоть, он вслепую дошел до задней двери машины и тяжело опустился на теплое сиденье, закрывая глаза ладонью. Джим сел рядом, доставая из рюкзака прохладную бутылку, открутил крышку, поднося ее к чужим сухим губам. Боуи сделал несколько глотков и обессилено покачал головой.  
— Я не могу.  
Он махнул рукой в сторону водительского сиденья  
— Я не могу.  
— Всё хорошо, я понял.  
Джим потрепал его по плечу и надавил, призывая лечь  
— Договоримся? Ты дашь глазам отдохнуть, а я попытаюсь довести нас до ближайшей заправки или мотеля и не разбиться?

Дальше они ехали медленно и осторожно, Джим болтал без умолку, нервно комментируя происходящее вокруг и приободряя пассажира, явно чувствуя себя неуютно от вынужденной смены ролей  
— В общем, мы запомнили этот урок, ага? Никогда не водим машину в такую погоду. Я вообще больше люблю дождь  
— В дождь опасно вести машину  
Заметил Дэвид из-под накрывшей его лицо шляпы  
— Или ночь!  
— Ночью тоже опасно. И ночью видны звезды. Зачем вести машину ночью, если можно любоваться звездами?  
— Ох уж эта твоя нездоровая тяга к звездам.  
Хохотнул Джим и Дэвид напрягся, настороженно ожидая следующей реплики.  
Но Джим начал напевать себе под нос какой-то малоизвестный мотивчик и Боуи откинулся обратно на сиденье, размышляя над этой фразой. Нездоровая тяга к звездам? А что делает ее нездоровой? И как сделать так, чтобы она была здоровой? Менее бросающейся в глаза и более человеческой?  
За этими размышлениями дорога до мотеля пролетела незаметно.

В маленьком номере у придорожного мотеля он на ощупь набирал номер Генри, но, не дождавшись ответа на звонок, просто оставил сообщение на автоответчике, сказав, что автомобиль он вести дальше не сможет и был бы признателен, если бы тот сам забрал свою машину.  
Джим, сразу после того, как довел его до номера, скрылся в неизвестном направлении.  
Часть Боуи справедливо опасалась, что его здесь бросили.  
Другая, не менее рациональная часть сознания утверждала, что Джима они знаю уже давно и Джиму — в отличие от многих других людей! — верить можно и даже нужно.  
Но друг вернулся спустя еще четверть часа, гремя чем-то в руках, включил прикроватную лампу и заставил сесть, несмотря на вялые протесты, и задрать голову. Глаза зажгло с новой силой, но Джим не дал их закрыть, напряженно вглядываясь в то, как правый зрачок сужается на свету, а левый остается неизменным  
— Больно?  
— Да  
Джим вздохнул и открутил колпачок пузырька, который сжимал в руке  
— врача здесь нет, но хозяйка дала раствор, который должен помочь снять напряжение, раздражение и прочую лабуду. При условии, что ты не будешь напрягать глаза и дашь им отдохнуть  
— не буду  
Капли раствора ощущались ледяными, покалывали и приходилось часто-часто моргать, чтобы сам раствор растекся по поверхности глаз, а не скопился в уголках  
Продлевать эту агонию не хотелось. Джим наконец выключил свет и упал на свою кровать, наслаждаясь темнотой комнаты. Солнце сквозь опущенные плотные шторы не проникало, да и номер он специально попросил самый темный.

Ему не давал покоя инцидент в дороге. Было немного страшно за Дэвида, за его самочувствие. В голову лезли беспокойные мысли: что если ему станет хуже? Как они доберутся до врача? Как они доберутся до дома? Что они вообще будут делать в другом штате? Лечат ли врачи пришельцев?

Дэвид — этот несуразный инопланетянин, с которым они когда-то столкнулись в кукурузном поле — никогда не жаловался на земное солнце. Скорее наоборот, восторгался земными мелочами, такими как легкий бриз, ощущением капель дождя на лице, шумом грозы за окном. Даже снегом.  
Стоило объяснить ему, что на Земле есть Рождественские традиции, как тот выскочил на улицу как был: в домашнем свитере, который Джим отыскал на распродаже, босиком, в одних только брюках.  
Джим едва загнал его в дом, да и то только когда снеговик был слеплен, а вместо угольков-глаз и задорной улыбки красовались подозрительные камни, каждый размером с абрикосовую косточку. Наверняка что-то неземное.

Неуемной энергии в Дэвиде хватало на двоих.

Порой, правда, не хватало в его человеческом образе ярких красных волос и золотистого круга на лбу. Не хватало, наверное, того Зигги, которого он встретил возле корабля, худощавого, всклокоченного и немного рассеянного. Не хватало, потому что Дэвид — вечно собранный, расчетливый и менее открытый — был противоположностью Джима.

— Это, — объяснял ему Дэвид, — звезда, под которой я родился. Ваша звезда. У марсиан есть отличительная черта — его характер связан со звездой, которая олицетворяет его душу. У меня — Солнце.

Наверное, именно из-за своей марсианской сущности он всегда улыбался солнечно, тепло, иногда даже жарко. В минуты ссор даже опалял. Но всегда остывал, приходил, заглядывал в глаза на пробу и обнимал. Объятия были его самым любимым человеческим ритуалом.

А теперь солнце выжигало его сетчатку, и Джим гадал, разглядывая замысловатый узор обоев номера, как это может быть связано с Дэвидом. Если верить его марсианским байкам о связях между звездами и душами. Что же творится у него внутри, что же его гложет?

— Зигги,  
На пробу позвал Джим, заметив движение в полуметре от себя. Тень остановилась, вздохнула виновато и из сумрака выглянул Дэвид, глядя на него непохожими друг на друга глазами.  
Джим сдвинулся к краю кровати, приглашая беспокойную инопланетную сущность лечь рядом, и та проворно шмыгнула под одеяло, прижимаясь к боку и устраивая голову у него на плече, всеми конечностями обвивая его тело, едва не урча.  
— Почему я продолжаю тебя к себе пускать? У тебя же целая кровать! В полном твоем распоряжении  
Зигги-Дэвид глянул на него еще раз, на этот раз снизу вверх, и расплылся в улыбке.  
— Потому что ты мой друг и потому что без тебя прохладно. Человеческое тело теплое. Ты теплый  
— Почему ты весь день ведешь себя как разумный и, главное, рациональный человек, а ночью — как вредная рептилия? Ай, хватит щипаться!  
Джим извернулся и мстительно щелкнул его по носу. В ответ его больно ткнули под ребра и пришлось успокоиться, устроиться поудобнее в коконе из рук и ног и закрыть глаза


End file.
